


[Podfic of] Pieces of Me / written by morganoconner

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Grace Sharing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/185896">Pieces of Me</a> by morganoconner<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:07:59</p><p>When Castiel looked into him for his soul and didn't find it, he left a little bit of his grace behind. Now that Sam's soul is back where it belongs, it keeps brushing against the bit of Castiel's grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Pieces of Me / written by morganoconner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pieces of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/185896) by [morganoconner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner). 



cover art by calciseptine

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/ibwq85tl35xjl5adqdefp4bcku22jekg.mp3) | 7.5 MB | 00:07:59  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/s1zavqoa26hr0cxoczl7l6hspmlr16p7.m4b) | 7.4 MB | 00:07:59  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pieces-of-me).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
